The aim of the present patent application is to register a muscle-stretching apparatus, which incorporates significant innovations and advantages over the techniques used to date.
More specifically, the invention proposes the development of a muscle-stretching apparatus that, due to its particular arrangement, allows the users, who need to stretch their muscles, a more effective use thereof.
In the current state of the art it is known that physical exercise improves mental functions, autonomy, memory, speed, “body image” and the feeling of well-being, since stability in the personality is achieved characterized by optimism, euphoria and mental flexibility.
All the experts recommend, before and after carrying out any sports activity, to stretch in order to prevent injuries and degeneration in the joints.
Stretching is understood to mean the exercises intended to increase the ability to induce muscle elongation in order to overcome and adapt the contraction reflex or stretching reflex.
Generally, amateur athletes carry out stretch exercises without the help of special apparatuses, using street fixtures located in parks and gardens or in other places and that are not designed for this purpose, which is why the stretches carried out are not fully effective.
It is thus necessary to offer, particularly to amateur athletes, the possibility to carry out the necessary stretching in places that are not specifically designed for this purpose.
The present invention helps to solve and overcome the present set of problems, as it makes it possible for the users to carry out the necessary stretches in many different places and sites, either at the athlete's home or at the gymnasium and sports centers, before and after doing sports, given that it is easily portable by the users themselves, as it can be assembled and disassembled in a very simple way, in addition to requiring very little space for its use or storage at home or at the sports center.